Sunday Clothes
by Pumpkin2Face
Summary: Writing the major points of Wall-E if Wall-E and Eve were humans /Off Hiatus! Whats this? An update? Its a miracle!/
1. Earth Arrival Eve

**I wrote this in a record amount of time for me writing anything. Not just fanfictions. I usually write short stories for my own enjoyment but it takes me forever. This was done so fast...**

**

* * *

  
**

I stood watching the ship take off. A breath of the polluted but welcome air let me realize that I was finally free. Free from the Axiom. I had spent my whole life living on that boring ship full of overweight humans. I sighed and looked around. Earth, the place I had been striving to get to since I was born. Only some of us made it past initial training and I was at the head of the class so I was given the head name Eve (Extra-terrestrial Vegetation Evaluator probe, from the name of the robots who used to do this job) and sent to the place on earth most likely to have plant life.

After sitting on a crowded ship for hours on end with my sisters who didn't seem to enjoy any form of communication I was really dying to check out the shoes we had been issued that allowed us to 'reach higher places to check for plant life' but in my book that meant fly. I was ecstatic when I heard that the shoes had come out of manufacturing in time for my mission.

Bending over I tapped a button on my heel and lifted slowly into the air. Without a moments hesitation I was off. Soaring through the heavy air and swerving around piles of trash. I was too busy to notice how disgusting this planet had become, I was having fun. I hadn't had this much fun since I left the child-care. I sighed and touched back down at the place I had taken off. The little chip in my brain was lightly urging me to begin searching.

I was about to pull the scanner from my pocket when I heard a rock dropped. Nothing was supposed to be alive on this planet so I immediately grabbed my gun from its holster and blasted the spot the noise had come from in under 2 seconds. Pointing my gun to the larger rock that seemed to be the source of the noise I waited a few seconds to see if anything came out.

Slipping the gun back into the holster I began to search for signs of plant life. It was probably a cleaner that made the noise. I didn't bother looking for them as I had been instructed not to talk to any of them if there were any left. Their mission was to clean up earth; mine was to see if they had made it inhabitable yet. A few missions back it had been decided that all the cleaners had gone extinct but I had been told there might be a few left.

I wondered how they expected Earth to get any better without cleaners, but after arguing with Auto for hours I gave up on the concept of having anymore sent to Earth. After an hour of wandering around pointing my scanner at different piles of trash and feeling certain that someone was watching me I found something. It was a cockroach. Those little guys could survive anything. We didn't have any animals or bugs back on the Axiom, so I was curious. He didn't seem afraid of me and when I reached my hand out he hopped on. The little thing ran up and down my arm as if he was happy to see me.

I smiled. The smile was quickly wiped off my face though as a pile of tires was disturbed very close behind me. Once again I whipped out my gun and pointed it at the tires. The little cockroach moved from my arm onto the gun watching to see what happened next. I stared at the pile of tires heaped so high I couldn't see the top and staring back at me was a boy.

He was a few inches shorter then me and had messy brown hair. He was covered in dirt, and was wearing a formerly bright yellow shirt and brown pants. His boots and gloves had the Buy n Large symbol which I was glad to say wasn't on any of my clothing. His eyes were locked on me and filled with a sort of awe and fear. I watched him for a moment longer before I decided to stick to my orders and not talk to him or any other cleaners I found.

I walked away wondering if he was the one who had disturbed the rock when I first got here.

* * *

**Yes I'm going to keep writing this because I had way to much fun. Reviews make me very happy even if its just 'good story' or 'i liked it' You can review even if you dont have and account on **


	2. Earth Arrival WallE's POV

**Yes! Ive had this on my computer for days but I have been so busy I havn't been able to upload it. I really didn't think I could pull this one off because I always thought it would be quite impossible to go into Wall-E's POV. I didnt want to make him to childish but I still wanted some little kid innocence. Reading this over, I feel like I made him to adult. I'm not sure though. Ive already rewritten this once and I just wanted to publish it. The first version was really bad, I had this whole backround story involving Wall-E's parents, and dont even get me started on how bad it was.  
**

* * *

I was absolutely terrified. I don't believe that I had ever been this terrified in my entire life. I was crouching behind a rock, my hair slightly on fire, shaking uncontrollably. Out of the corner of my eye I saw that she had shot a hole right through the rock. I took a deep breath in and held it, trying to control the shaking. I heard her boots crunching gravel as she walking away. I let out the breath that I had been holding.

Glancing up, I saw the ship that had brought her here disappearing into the stars. It had landed only 10 minutes ago in a burst of fire and a lot of shaking. When the dust had cleared a girl had been standing there. She was beautiful, standing strait and tall (taller then me) staring up as the ship lifted into the sky. Before it had gone to far she had turned around and surveyed the area. Her strait black hair fell down past her shoulders, and her bright blue eyes scanned over everything in the area slightly to the left of me.

Then she had done something that shocked me, she had bent down, tapped her shoes, and lifted into the air. Her face showed an extreme happiness and I wondered why she ever landed. When she did her face fell. I leaned out from behind the rock to see what she was doing. The minute I made noise, she spun around, impossibly fast, pulled a gun out of nowhere and shot. Lucky for me she missed. Not lucky for me she set my hair on fire.

As I put the fire out with water from my water bottle I followed her slowly, far behind her. After watching her for a few hours I realized she was looking for something. Using a scanner that turned red after a few seconds of scanning something she would wander from trash pile to trash pile looking more and more frustrated.

I felt sad. I wasn't really sure why, but seeing her so disappointed made me feel unhappy. I sighed and sat down with my back to the pile of tires I was currently hiding behind. Out of the corner of my eye I caught a glimpse of Zeus, my pet cockroach. My only companion on this lonely world, and currently he was scuttling towards his doom.

From the earlier, immediate response to shoot anything that moved I was worried for Zeus's safety approaching the armed girl. I wanted to run out and grab him but I felt that I would give away his position with my stumbling around. When he came within some 5 feet of her she spun around as if sensing him and pointed her gun at him. I caught my breath and held it until she put the gun away and held out her hand.

Zeus hopped on to her hand and ran up to her shoulder, like he did whenever I came back from cleaning. She smiled at him, he stared at her, and I couldn't help but smile. I relaxed and took a step forward and slipped. Crashing into the pile of tires I gave away my position. I hit the ground with full force and slowly looked upwards into the barrel of the girl's gun. That thing sent chills down my spine.

Zeus was sitting on the top of the gun, staring me down as if wondering whether or not I was going to get blasted. I put my hand out and Zeus joined me on the ground at the mercy of this unfamiliar person's judgment. Her pure white T-shirt and pants made me feel self conscious about my permanently dirt streaked clothes. She watched me for a moment more before putting her gun away and walking off stopping every few moments to check a pile of trash. Zeus sat on my head watching her too and I knew that he felt just as sad as I did. I continued to follow her, thinking back to my favorite movie.

* * *

**Dont you just love the cockroach's name? That was one of my better ideas. Okay read and review! People who dont have accounts on Fanfiction can still review! I know your out there! I take critisism too, at least it means you've read the story.  
**


	3. Eva!

**Oh how I love updates!**

**Concerning names- Those at the top of there class on the Axiom will be honored with the name of the robot that used to hold there position. All others will receive normal names. Wall-E's parents believed he would be the last cleaner on earth so he was given the robot name.**

**Concerning Wall-E's parents- His mom died in child birth and his dad just left one day saying he would find others and he never came back. Wall-E doesn't think about them too much. Wall-E is not 700 years old, he is probably in his teens, whatever you would like to imagine him as and then Eve is +1 year to your imagination.  
**

**Concerning the OC mentioned- Dont worry, she won't pop up anywhere else, I wouldn't stick a new character in since I'm rewriting the movie. She is just a name, nothing else.  
**

* * *

I don't know why he followed me but as I walked the deserted, rotting streets I could feel his eyes watching me I guess he must be lonely , on this planet with nothing but a cockroach to keep him company. I thought I was lonely on the Axiom with only two people I enjoyed the company of.

My scanner beeped negative again and I wondered if Danielle had found anything yet. She was second only to me in our classes and at first I thought she hated me for being top of the class and getting the name of Eve while she got a common place name. We both had a common friend though, the cleaner in charge of foreign contaminant. M-O had introduced me to one of the best friends I had ever made.

A few days passed and I woke up one foggy morning and the little earth cleaner was no where to be found. I had gotten so used to his presence in the past days that I was surprised that he was no where in sight when I got up. So when in one of the buildings I heard a noise behind me I looked instead of brushing it off like I normally did when the cleaner made a noise.

He caught me staring at him and looked nervous. Taking a step backward he slipped and fell into a basket with wheels on it. The basket and many others had been at the top of a ramp and when the boy fell he set them all in motion. With a yell he and the rest of the baskets rolled down the ramp and into the door. Groaning he emerged from the pile that had created itself when all the baskets slammed into the door. He blushed when he saw me still watching him. I rolled my eyes and walked away.

After his little mess up with the baskets he didn't follow me as much. I was glad since personally I felt embarrassed. I truly believed I would be the one to find plant life. My scanner beeped negative again and I felt frustrated. Beep, negative, Beep, negative, over and over and over again.

At this point I wanted to scream. I took to the air to calm myself down but in only a few moments I was stuck. A giant magnet that was hanging from the highest point on a boat had taken every piece of metal on me and grabbed hold, my boots, my gun, my scanner, and many other possessions. I barely held myself from swearing as I struggled against the magnet. Taking my gun, I pointed it the best I could at the magnet and pulled the trigger. The magnet went flying in one direction and I went in the other.

My rage at not finding anything and about being alone and being stuck to a huge fricken magnet exploded and I began shooting madly at the boat. The hull caught on fire and something exploded. I kept shooting until the boat started sinking. Blowing something up didn't make me feel any better. I sighed and sank slowly to the ground near the wreckage of an old building. My cheeks turned red from the heat and the fact that out of the corner of my eye I could see the boy watching me. He had seen me loose my patience.

Little by little he moved closer to me but I kept staring strait ahead at the burning boat. He finally stopped a foot or two away from me. I glanced over at him but he was staring at the burning wreckage of the boat. I took a deep breath and tried to remember where I landed. "Richtlinie?" He jumped two feet in the air and then stared at me. "Richtlinie?" He didn't respond. "Directiva?" I waited "zhĭ lìng? Treoir? Directive?"

"Oh!" he said. _So this is either North America or England._ He immediately took a square shaped bag off his shoulders, put it on the ground, and filled it with trash. Pushing and holding on a button he watched impatiently as the bag started to grow smaller, condensing the trash into a cube. A little too early he let go of the button and flipped the bag upside down, letting the cube fall out.

"Ta da!" he said with a smile. Right after he said that the cube fell apart just a bit. I giggled wondering when the last time I had laughed was. "Um, dir-rec-tive?" he said slowly sounding out each part of the word. It must have been quite a long time since he last spoke to anyone.

"Classified." I replied immediately, wishing I could tell him, but I was already breaking rules by talking to him. We sat in an uncomfortable silence for a moment, "Name?"

"Uh, W-Wall-E" He replied still stammering. "Name?"

"Eve"

"Eva," he said, trying to repeat me.

"No no no!" I said, giggling again, "Eve," I said again, slowly this time.

"Eve," He repeated firmly. We sat once again in silence when all of a sudden Wall-E asked where I was from. He was staring up at the sky so I supposed he must have seen me landing. I found myself quickly telling him all about the Axiom. About the fat humans, about the genetically enhance humans, about the ship itself, about Auto and M-O, about the captain. Wall-E sat quietly watching and listening as I talked. He asked a few questions but he stayed mostly silent.

Wall-E was just going to say something when all of a sudden his eyes got wide. He yanked his goggles down over his eyes **(Think goggles styled like the robot Wall-E's eyes)** and went to grab my arm. "Huh?" I said and glanced over my shoulder just in time to see a wall of sand rushing towards us.

"Cover you face and hold on to my arm," Wall-E said, suddenly serious, just before we were hit by the sandstorm. I held my arm over my mouth and nose and with my free hand I grabbed on to Wall-E's shoulder. He seemed to move quite easily through the storm thanks to his goggles while I tripped over everything. Eventually we got to what seemed like a giant box with a door. Wall-E opened the door and led me inside. When he turned on the lights I realized this was where he lived.

* * *

**I live for reviews! Constructive criticism is nice too, tell me what you really think people! Thank you for all who have reviewed and/or followed this so far. Oh yes and I have finally caught up to chapter 4 which is the one I actually wrote and posted first.**


	4. Sunday Clothes

**Authors Note: People reading Chapter one looking for a chapter two, I originally wrote this first as a one shot but I'm going to be adding a few chapters in front of this one. **

**Okay, so this is an idea I had the other day while my sister watched Wall-E in the other room. (which by the way has to be one of the greatest little kid movies ever created) What if the story was told and they were humans, humans that were enhanced with different powers and had a little chip in their brains so that the lazy humans on the Axiom could control them if they got out of hand or something. So basically this is a quick little thing I wrote up based on that idea.**

**

* * *

  
**

It was small and didn't even have a decent place to sit. All the shelves were crowded with things I had never seen before. The lights consisted of tiny dots which lit up in different colors nothing like the bright white lights I had always grown up with. The floor was hardly visible from the larger items in his collection. But despite all that, it was beautiful. Indescribably beautiful, it was the most beautiful thing on this broken, destroyed planet.

"Wow," was all I could say as he ran up to one of the shelves and pulled a little cube from it. His dark brown hair looked black in the dim light but his eyes still shone with happiness as he presented one of his many treasures to me.

"I've been working forever on this," He said much quicker then last he spoke, I suppose it must have been years since he used his voice but he was improving quickly. "But I cant seem to get all sides the same color," He finished while pushing the small cube into my hand and running off to get something else.

As he searched the shelves I began to inspect the colorful cube. A strand of black hair fell in my eyes and I quickly pushed it behind my ear. It seemed to have no pattern to the colors but each side could be spun. I quickly realized the object of the puzzle and by the time he came back all the sides were the right colors.

"No way!" He exclaimed while giving me the other item and taking the cube. "You did it! That's great!" He smiled up at me, but I was to busy looking at the oddly shaped ball he had given to me. It was lighting up in a clear white color.

Puzzled he took it back from me but it shut off when it left my hand. I put my hand on it again and it became bright once more. "How…?"

"Uhh…It must be the radiation from the enhancers." I muttered. He raised his eyebrows at me and I felt a bit embarrassed. He quickly shrugged it off and ran over to the shelves once more.

"I have one more thing I want to show you," He called over his shoulder, "Of all the things I have found, its my favorite!" He came back to me holding another box. This one was flatter and black though. It also had two holes in it ringed with white. It seemed to be holding some kind of string. He handed me the box and I pulled on the string. The string quickly started to come out of the box, it seemed to never end. I looked up at him for an explanation but only met a horrified expression.

He grabbed the thing from me and quickly used some tool to get the string back in. My face turned red as I realized I had done something wrong. "Sorry!" I blurted out still unsure of what I did wrong. He ignored me and put the box into the tiny, bulky TV that was up against the wall. The TV sputtered to life and a grainy image of people dancing with hats came up on the screen.

Sound took a minute but soon enough a song came playing roughly through the speakers that seemed to have come from the past. _Put on your Sunday clothes there's lots of world out there…_A smile wandered its way on to his face and when he looked at me it grew. I realized that I couldn't help but smile too. He grabbed a hat off one of his shelves and started to imitate the dance moves on the screen. I giggled and joined him. Laughing the two of us danced. He started spinning and I copied him. I guess I got a little too close because I hit him with one of my hands.

I stopped abruptly and saw him smash into one of the walls. He slid down to the floor and struggled to get up. "I'm sorry! It was the strength enhancers! Let me help you

He looked up and covered one side of his head with his hand. Forcing a smile he said "Its okay, I'm alright." He staggered over to one of his shelves and I tried to make him sit down.

"Please let me help you!"

"Its okay," He said turning toward me again. My heart skipped a beat when I saw the blood trickling through his fingers. I felt sick from the sight and the knowledge I had done it. His hand searched through the shelves looking for something. Finally he found it while I stood in the corner trying not the throw up from the guilt and the sight of blood. I watched him while he pressed a pad to his head and turned to me again. Before my eyes I watched as that awful cut heal.

My heart slowed down and I let out the breath I was holding in. "It's specially made for me and others like me. I suppose though that they don't make any more since I'm the last cleaner left." He stared off at the TV again, thinking about something, "Oh yeah! I have one other thing I want to show you!" He went rummaging through his stuff. Quickly he came back and held out a shoe, but in the shoe was…

"A plant!" I practically screamed. Instinct took over as I did what I had been trained to do in this situation. I took the plant and placed it in the backpack they had given me in the situation that I would actually find something. The backpack locked up and I smiled.

Overjoyed I went to thank him but the chip in my brain was telling me to sleep. I started to collapse; somewhere in the distance I heard Wall-E yelling, "Eve! Eve!" The last thought I had before completely blacking out was what would happen if Wall-E ran out of those healing pads.

* * *

**Well there you have it. If this gets a ton of positive reviews then I might write more little things based on this idea, from important moments in the movie. Maybe even a story I sort of came up with in my head but im lazy and might not write it ever. Review please! Oh yes even if you dont have an account on you can still review. Yes I know your there.**


	5. Lonely Wall E

**I'm so sorry it took so long to update this! I rewrote this chapter so many times because I didn't like parts of it. To tell you the truth I still dont like parts of it. *sigh* Please tell me what you dont like about this chapter and i will do my best to fix it.**

**To the the person without an account on fanfiction that goes by the name of Blah:**

**I totally see what your saying! I just reread the last two chapters and im all 'oh my gosh he/she is totally right!' I think i will go back over the last two chaps and see what i can do about that. Wall-E always seemed like the kind of person who's mind would be going at a million miles per hour but he would never say a word.**

**Oh yes, try not to think to hard about the physical impossibility of Wall-E surviving going through the atmosphere and then a journey through space. Come up with something like an air bubble around the ship.  
**

* * *

I caught Eve as she fell, panic rising. "Eve? Eve?" I felt my heart beat faster. Why would she just suddenly pass out like that? She took the plant and just collapsed. I gently lowered her to the ground glancing around for a comfortable place for her to lie down. I stared down at her unmoving form on the floor and my breath caught. She was breathing right? I relaxed a bit when I realized that she was.

Her bag where she put the plant was glowing a bright green and when I tried to open it, it remained stubbornly locked. I had only found the little plant a few days ago but I had been watering it enough so it should survive for a bit in there. I went back to the more serious problem of what had happened to Eve. For now she was asleep and no amount of shaking or calling her name would wake her up.

The floor of my home was steel and probably wasn't too comfortable. The only bed in my home was Zeus's where he was currently sleeping and wasn't so much a bed as a Twinkie. I usually slept on the floor as I had gotten used to it because I couldn't fit a bed in my house. There was one on the roof but a sandstorm was going full force right now. For now I put a pillow under Eve's head and decided to wait out the sandstorm and then bring her outside.

I looked over at the TV where the movie had gotten to the part where the two people were holding hands. I sighed and silently watched it. I clicked the record button on my tape recorder and added the song to the many I already had on the little recorder. The song ended and I turned the TV off. I fell asleep to the sound of my tape recorder on repeat.

In the morning the sand storm had receded and I carried Eve outside to the roof to the bed that I usually used on nice nights. When I left to continue cleaning, I felt…lonely. I had never really felt lonely; I had only ever felt happy to have Zeus instead of being completely alone. Now though when I had sat with Eve as she told me about her home back on the Axiom and all those people I felt horribly alone. And now I had only a cockroach again following me as I went to clean piles of trash left behind by the same people who left me on this planet.

It was weird, I felt angry for being abandoned, I had never felt this way before, even though I had read about people leaving on the Axiom. I had stopped walking but now I was off again, after only going a few steps I heard a crunch. My eyes went wide and my heart stopped for a moment. I jumped back and crouched down on the ground. I had finally done it. I had stepped on Zeus. I didn't know what to do. I sat in shock and sadness for a moment before Zeus jumped up to his feet and stared up at me as if he was smiling. I stared at him in surprise, and began laughing. He was fine.

I didn't get it anymore, why was I mad just a minute ago? I was really happy to have Zeus, now even Eve was here and I was sure she would be awake soon. Auto and the Axiom would probably here to join Eve soon. Eve's directive obviously was to find a plant and now that she had one the humans would come back.

I went the rest of the day with a smile on my face and even found the sequel to one of my favorite books. Toward evening I felt a raindrop. At first I was happy because I loved sitting at home listening to the raindrops. I picked up Zeus and put him in my lunch box to keep him dry. As I began to walk home I remembered Eve outside, about to get soaked. I started to sprint, opening up the lunch box and tossing the book out of it to make sure it didn't crush Zeus.

As I passed one of the piles of trash I saw an umbrella stand with two umbrellas sticking out of it. I grabbed them both before continuing running. I made it home just before the rain. Eve was still asleep but was now holding on to her bag with the plant in it. I opened one of the umbrellas over her just in time to block off the first army of raindrops. I smiled at Eve and sat down next to her making sure not to move the umbrella much. My only disappointment was Eve wasn't up yet.

I let Zeus out of the lunchbox and he immediately ran out of the protection of the umbrella, got hit by a raindrop, and came back. I giggled and watched the rain come down. At about the peak of the storm lightning and thunder joined the rain. I looked at the flat landscape around my home, the fact I was on the roof, and the fact I was holding something metal. With less then a few seconds to waste I threw the umbrella away from Eve and I. Before the umbrella even hit the ground, it was hit by lightning. I looked around eyes wide and grabbed the other umbrella which was newer and made of rubber.

Other then the lightning the night passed uneventfully. When the rain cleared and the sun started to rise I was nearly nodding off. I staggered over to a large box and pushed it aside knowing it would be dry underneath and quickly fell asleep. I slept right through the day and the night too.

I woke up immediately as the sun rose and set off to continue cleaning. After not going too far I turned around just to see if by some miracle Eve would be sitting up but I couldn't see my house through the smoke that was being kicked up by a ship landing. The same one that brought Eve here, and probably the same one to take her back. I began sprinting back towards home, Zeus trying to keep up. "No, Stay!" I ordered Zeus and he froze. I ran harder, the trash piles suddenly stopping as I reached the plain that my house sat on, somewhat away from the city.

I watched as two girls dressed like Eve walked out of the ship, picked her up, and went back to the ship. As the door closed I reached the ship, out of breath. "Wait! Please!" I don't really know what came over me, but I began to climb the service ladder on the side of the ship. I really thought I was going to make it to the entrance to the ship when it started to take off. I hooked my arms through the steps on the ladder and held on for dear life. We were moving so fast I was surprised I was able to hold on. When we broke the atmosphere though, it was as if time just suddenly stopped.

I knew we were still moving quite fast because when I looked back at earth it was quickly disappearing but it felt like we were hardly moving at all. Stars that I had barely seen from earth were suddenly bright pinpoints of light scattered everywhere. The planets which I had never seen outside of books were suddenly getting closer. I held the ladder tighter; wondering what would happen if I were to fall off.

Time didn't seem to exist in outer space but I supposed it wasn't such a large amount of time before Earth completely vanished in the distance. I thought back sadly to my house full of my collections and Zeus sitting alone but I quickly shook the sadness away. I would go back to Earth, very soon too. The entire ride I only got to touch one thing confirming the odd reality that I was in outer space. We got close enough that I reached out and touch Saturn's ring and watched as the dust spiraled behind me. A long time after my encounter with Saturn, I saw a huge ship, much larger then the one I was clinging to. A ship with the word Axiom written across it, Eve's home.

* * *

**I've read/seen a few fanfics/fanart things that say the cockroach's name is Hal. Is that the official name? Cause i saw it in like two or three diferent places...I feel kinda embarrassed now...**


	6. Saturn's Rings

**After finally deciding on a final draft of the chapter before this one I sat down and wrote two more chapters cause i have been DYING to write this. *intro music* Its Burn-E! His story will be told throughout this fanfic at the appropriate moments.**

* * *

Saturn's rings, quiet and undisturbed for the moment. Unmoving the rings sat and watched as a ship sailed past. A hand reached up, breaking the perfect order of things, sending a spiraling string of rock and dust off into the distance. The broken off pieces of Saturn's ring sped up as they encountered another field of gravity, different from Saturn. The fragments of Saturn's rings slammed into an asteroid sending the asteroid spinning off course. It was slingshot around a star and thrown at a frightening speed past the ship that had disturbed Saturn's rings. The asteroid continued moving until suddenly stopped when it crashed perfectly into one side of the Axiom, taking out one of the lights that lit up the side of the ship.

----------

_Beep beep beep beep_. "Ugh," Burn-E groaned as he rolled over and hit the button on his alarm. He got up and glancing over he read the time, 5 am, earth time. "Nooo," he muttered and fell back onto his bed. It wasn't his normal alarm, something was broken. Why did things always break when he was trying to sleep? Burn-E rolled out of bed and began pulling his uniform on while contemplating whether or not he should start taking those pills like Supply-R. The ones that let you go days on only a few hours of sleep. He shook his head and dismissed the idea.

Burn-E went about his morning routine deciding that he wouldn't bother trying to go back to sleep later. A second alarm went off while he was combing his dark brown hair. He let the alarm run and a few moments later a voice came through, "Burn-E you better be awake!"

"Calm down Supply-R, I'm coming, I'm coming." Burn-E grabbed his mask and headed down the mostly empty hallway to Supply-R's office.

"There you are Burn-E! One of the lights has been knocked out by an asteroid." Supply-R handed Burn-E a new light, "Be quick, one of the computers in the lower levels of the ship needs to be installed."

Burn-E took the light, put on his mask, and began to walk away, turning only to say, see you later, to Supply-R. Supply-R powered down the broken lamp and watched Burn-E leave. Burn-E went down two hallways and up an elevator before reaching the air lock. He clicked the atmosphere button, waited two minutes, and then opened the door. Burn-E strapped his feet into skates that allowed him to roll around on the outside of the Axiom but prevented him from falling off.

_That planet looks beautiful._ Burn-E thought as he hummed Ode to Joy while removing the broken base of the light. Burn-E replaced the light and was just about to begin welding it to the base when he heard a noise behind him. He spun around and saw one of the earth probe ships returning. Holding on to one of the ladders was a boy who resembled the cleaners that worked in the lowest part of the ship. He was waving to Burn-E.

Burn-E was a bit taken aback and had no other reaction but to wave to him until he disappeared from sight. "That was odd," Burn-E muttered and turned around to find that the replacement lamp was floating slowly away, just out of reach. "Shoot!" He yelled and tried to chase after it but the lamp was just a few inches away from his fingers. Downcast and embarrassed Burn-E headed back to Supply-R to get another one.

* * *

**Poor Burn-E, and this is only the begining. Did i get the right title of what Burn-E was humming? (im sorry im hoplessly musically challenged. Im trying I really am)**

**Concerning Character heights, ages, and apperance:  
This came into my head while I was writing the chapter so i made a little guide of what i think. Feel free to ignore**

**Wall-E: 5'5, messy brown hair, dark brown eyes, tan skin, wears a yellow shirt, baggy brown pants with a million pockets and his robot Wall-E styled goggles, about 14 years of age**

**Eve: 5'6, Strait black hair, Bright blue eyes, pale skin, wears all white all the time, about 15 years of age**

**Burn-E: 5'8, dark brown hair (suffers from helmet hair), Yellow eyes, pale skin, wears a grey and red uniform, almost always wearing his helmet which is styled like robot Burn-E's head, about 17 years of age.**

**Supply-R: 6'2, Bright White hair, Like he dyed it not like an old man, Blue eyes, pale skin, light gray and white uniform, about 30 years of age  
**

**Oh yes and people live roughly to 180 years of age by this point so Burn-E and Supply-R aren't to old but Eve is still as mature as any 15 year old girl.**


	7. Foreign Contaminate

**Yay! Enter the easily annoyed, greatly loved, OCD little guy M-O. I love M-O, almost as much as I love Wall-E.**

**I really can't believe i got three chapters up today after so much time not coming on Fanfiction.  
**

**Well thanks to all who have waited for this, whether or not you commented.**

**On with the show!  
**

* * *

I rubbed the sleep from my eyes, grabbed my rotating cleaning brush, and pulled on my helmet. The ship that Eve and Danielle were on had finally come back. I smiled and followed the green line that led me to where the girls were waiting. I was greeted with calls of "Hey M-O," and "What's up?" but the voice that caught my attention the most was when one of the girls yelled "M-O! Eve came back with a plant!"

She was shushed by another girl who said, "Hey that's classified you can't tell him that!"

"He's gonna find it out in a moment anyway." I hurried down the line of girls who according to my helmet were all clean and sure enough found Eve asleep on a levitating bed clutching her bag tightly. The bag was glowing green. I glanced at her and immediately in my ear a prerecorded voice said "Foreign contaminate." The screen hanging from my helmet over my eyes showed me that her shoes were a mess and so were her hands and arms. One of the girls had already changed her clothes so they were fine but her hair was also a mess.

A few moments later she should have been sparkling but humans didn't do that. I nodded and was about to walk off when out of the corner of my eye I saw a boy. He seemed about Eve's age and was crouched rather inconspicuously off to the right of Eve. No one seemed to have noticed him yet but I did because he was horribly dirty. "Foreign contaminate."

He was just about to walk off when I stopped him "Woah, who are you?"

"Umm," He muttered.

"No wait never mind, you can tell me in a minute. You're a mess!"

"Well actu-"

"Just stay still," I interrupted him starting to scrub down his shoulder which to my disappointment was much higher then mine. Why was I chosen to be so short? I would never reach his hair. He watched me rather curiously stepped forward then back leaving two muddy footprints on the ground in front of him. "Hey! Why would you do that!" I practically yelled as I crouched down to scrub away the footprints. He giggled and then sat quietly as straitened back up.

"Don't do that again," I said seriously. He nodded suddenly serious and looked over his shoulder at Eve who was being taken away by GO-4. I began to clean the tops of his shoes. All of a sudden he took off after GO-4 and Eve, leaving a trail of muddy footprints behind him. "Hey wait!" I called after him. I looked down at the line that was blinking green. The chip in my brain was programmed with two main directives, clean foreign contaminant and follow orders. My order was to stay on the green line, make sure the girls were clean, and then go back to my usual station.

I looked at the muddy foot prints, back at the line, and then back on the muddy footprints. I closed my eyes and took one step to the right. The line buzzed but other then that nothing happened. I peeked my eyes open just a bit, so far no one had come out yelling at me and I hadn't been given an electric shock. I sighed in relief and then got strait to work scrubbing the footprints.

* * *

**M-O: 4'6, (oh gosh he is so short, poor guy) black hair, yellow eyes, like Eve he wears nothing but white, also wears a helmet based on the robot M-O's head, about 21 years of age. Remember that people live to like 180 now so in my world he is still like in highschool at this point, still classified as a kid.**

**GO-4: GO-4 is a girl despite popular opinion that GO-4 is a guy. 4'8 (almost as short as M-O!) short blond hair, dark eyes, has a dark red/black/white sort of uniform, Also wears a helmet, Very emotionless, we have reason to believe she is related to M-O but we arn't sure (who's we?) Dont know how old she is but I do know she is an adult.  
**

**I live for 5 things in life, God, My family, Chocolate, My friends, and the reviews i get on my stories.  
**


	8. Auto

**No I'm not dead, I'm just a horrible person. I have become recently madly obsessed with drawing, I have also been more committed to school work lately. I also have a nasty habit of procrastinating. I apologize to everyone reading this story, and I would like to thank everyone who has commented on or read this story.**

**Mr. Nobody stop reading my mind :P I had decided from the beginning that Auto was gonna be a cyborg. Oh and thanks for reminding me, i will go back and add a description of Supply-R. You can find it at the bottom of Burn-E's first chapter.**

**dcp1992, thanks for following me so far! I really like hearing that your still reading this!  
**

**Blah, If your still reading this I promise, I will go back and fix the talkative Wall-E problem...Eventually**

**whodarep08, I like that idea, I might do a one shot about it but its not fitting in well in my head to the story line here.**

**To everyone else that I didnt mention/didnt comment I know your out there and thank you so much!  
**

* * *

I woke up immediately, my internal clock telling me it was 5:30. Wake up, get ready, check systems, check alerts, every day, for the past 700 years. When I volunteered for this job I forgot how slow time passes. Nothing changed on this ship, nothing exciting happened. People lived and died, but no one had been here as long as I had. Living forever got horribly dull. At first I stopped my boredom by becoming acquainted with others on the ship. That ended badly, making friends, falling in love, acting human, and then watching those close too me grow old and die while I stayed the same.

I was chosen as the best among the autopilots, I was Auto, the Auto, I was also immortal, enhanced with robotic schematics that kept the human half of me alive. A cyborg, no one could tell just looking at me that I was only half real, only half there, that I was over 700 years old. The operation had originally been made so that it could be distributed to other genetically enhanced humans but after an unfortunate accident involving an eccentric entertainer driven a bit mad by the idea of immortality we stopped distributing the operation. Little by little all who had been given the operation was deemed hostile or mentally unstable and now they were currently in the brig while we worked on a way to reverse the operation. So far it was impossible to remove the mechanics without killing the person.

I stretched my arms above my head and read through the alerts, the probe ship had returned, the one Eve was on. I decided to ignore my pride and apologize to her. She and GO-4 were some of the few friends I allowed myself to have so to have her still angry at me would be a problem. She had started the argument, but she didn't know about my directive. She didn't know that earth was uninhabitable and we couldn't send more cleaners because they couldn't help.

I glanced down at specifics of the trip and my heart nearly stopped. One of the girls had come back with a plant, Eve had come back with a plant. "Damn it" I muttered and hit a button setting off GO-4's alarm clock. I heard the crash followed by a muttered swear as GO-4 fell out of bed, some scrambling about ensued and then GO-4 hurried out, standing strait and emotionless as usual even though I knew that just a moment ago she was nervous and a bit frantic about getting ready fast enough.

"GO-4, Eve has returned with a plant, I want you to retrieve this plant and dispose of it without anyone noticing."

"Yes sir," she replied and hurried off. Not even GO-4 knew about my directive, she just obeyed every order without question. GO-4 was an odd one, always hiding her emotions when on the bridge or following some order or other but at free moments without any work to be done she would immediately relax becoming rather carefree. I watched her hurry off, wondering how Eve would react when she realized the plant was missing.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, don't forget to comment! :D**

**Auto: 6'3, Strait, short black hair, red eyes, one is robotic and looks a lot like robot Auto's eye and the other is human, Auto wears a white uniform with black and red accents, he also has a hat, he doesnt look like a cyborg, he looks totally human, Auto was about 23 years of age when he got the operation and is now 723. He is also very pale, everyone on the Axiom is very pale (except for people of different nationalities) Wall-E has quite a tan and so thats totally new to people.**

**Oh and you know how real briefly Auto mentions an eccentric entertainer that went insane? That was Magici-N for anyone who knows who that is. He is a very egotistical Wall-E OC that was created by arkham-insanity whom you can find on Fanfiction and on Deviant Art. Im just such a fan that i couldnt help myself but throw that in real quick.  
**


	9. Chasing Eve

**See! Im back in the business! I already updated! And I've already started the next chapter! Really! Please dont leave.....I have this feeling that I drove away my like 9 followers by not updating for so long....But I have given you two chapters in just a few days..**

* * *

I glance back at the short boy who had said I was filthy. He was glaring at me as I ran after Eve. I resolved to find him later and apologize for whatever I did to make him so mad but for now I had to keep up with Eve. The short girl pushing the hovering bed Eve was on didn't notice me at all running behind her. It was odd, so far only the boy obsessed with cleaning had even noticed I was there.

Eve and the small girl (who had GO-4 printed on her helmet, I guess that was her name) went through a door into a huge crowded hallway filled with people running in every direction. They all looked busy and all looked different. I even saw blue hair on a man going by. I watched with wide eyes at the throngs of people rushing back and fort and didn't even notice Eve and GO-4 joining the mob of people. When I turned around they were already turning a corner.

"Eva!" I called and ran after nearly getting trampled by a man carrying a vacuum cleaner. He yelled and fell over causing at least three other people to trip over him. "Oops," I muttered, "Sorry!" I swerved around people turning the corner and joined a whole other group of people. These were rather overweight people all on levitating chairs and wearing red. They all had their eyes glued to little screens projected a few inches from their faces. A good majority of them were drinking from giant cups that matched the ones on the walls advertising food in a cup.

I was scanning the crowd looking for Eve when one of the humans nudged me with his cup. "Take the cup," He said, his eyes not moving from the screen in front of him that was just now saying how blue was the new red. I ignored him, instead watching as all around me outfits changed from red to blue. "Hey! Take the cup! Take the c-" He leaned to far trying to give me his trash and fell out of his chair.

"Help!" he yelled and hit the ground with a groan, his outfit changing back to red.

"Sorry!" I said quickly and immediately tried to help him back into his chair. A man had broken of from the group and was informing the fallen human to remain where he was and that help was on the way. He had a far off look in his eye and barely glanced at me struggling to help the man back into his chair. I roughly succeeded (he wasn't sitting on it exactly right) and introduced myself, "Wall-E" I said grabbing his hand.

"Uhh, John," He said.

"You know Eve?"

"Ummm," Before he could really answer, I caught sight of her and ran off. "Bye Wall-E," I heard faintly as I rejoined the crowd. In the distance I could see GO-4 push the hoverbed onto a larger vehicle. I sprinted the last short distance and got on the larger vehicle with only a few moments to spare. Out of breath and thoroughly confused by everything I sat down on the floor. There were no seats as since everyone had their own personal hover chair there were no need for them.

I looked to my left and found yet another hovering chair, positioned between myself and Eve who was still peacefully asleep despite all the noise surrounding her. I cleared my throat, trying to get the owner of the chair's attention. I waited a moment and then tapped the women on the shoulder. She didn't react to me or anything else around her for that matter; I wondered if she even knew where she was. All she had eyes and ears for was that holoscreen. I ran my fingers over the back of the head piece on the chair looking for an off switch.

I knew machines fairly well and knew it was BnL's way to make an emergency off switch in an inconvenient place on every larger machine. Sure enough I found a small button just below one of the speakers on the head rest of the chair. While the woman was in the middle of a conversation about how her last date had been a disaster the screen suddenly disappeared.

"Hey!" I cleared my throat again and she finally looked over at me.

"Wall-E," I said clearly while gesturing to myself. I waited politely for her to introduce herself.

"Mary," she said, looking me up and down. Suddenly I became very self-conscious, realizing how different I looked from everyone else on this ship.

"Eva," I said pointing toward where Eve slept.

"Oh, yeah, sorry, here you go," She stammered and moved her hover chair back far enough so I could get by.

"Thank you very much," I said and smiled at her. Then I turned my back to her and looked down at Eve. She had a little half smile on her face and was still clutching the bag with the plant in it tightly. I couldn't hold myself from smiling, she just looked so beautiful and peaceful.

The vehicle slowed to a standstill and GO-4 grabbed Eve's hoverbed and began to pull it along behind her. I followed soundlessly with my hands lightly holding onto the edge of the bed. Somewhere behind me I heard Mary exclaim "I didn't know we had a pool!" and I wondered how out of reality these people were.

GO-4, Eve, and myself went through two more doors and up an elevator before we reached a small office with two doors. The one we entered and another on the other side of the room with the words Authorized Personal Only printed on it. Standing between the three of us and the closed door was a small desk with a large holoscreen on it. Sitting at the desk typing at a million words per minute was a woman dressed in gray with a bored tired look on her face. Upon our entry her fingers paused for a moment and her eyes slid up until she was lightly glaring at us.

She reached over and hit a button on the far end of the large keyboard and the door slid open. GO-4 nodded at her and headed into the elevator that was hidden behind the door with Eve in tow. Quickly, I followed behind them turning just long enough to flash a smile and wave at the sad looking woman at the desk. She just stared back at me incredulously as the door shut.

* * *

**Read and Review!!**

**I dont know why but im describing TYP-E, i just kinda wanted to**

**TYP-E: middle aged woman with long brown hair, red eyes and a gray uniform, works in a gray little room at a gray little desk. Hardly sleeps, works on ALL the paper work for the entire ship. Basically sucks to be her. I have always pitied TYP-E from the moment I saw her in the movie.  
**


	10. Waking up Eve

**Okay here we go! I promise to update faster then this, its just I had mid-terms recently and....*shudders* so...much...studying...**

**Oh my god, only google...I couldnt figure out how to spell septuacentennial and was running out of ideas so I went on google and typed in cupcake in a cup and one of the suggestions was 'septuacentennial cupcake in a cup'....only google....**

**This chapter was hard because I couldnt really remember what happened in this scene**

* * *

The bridge stunned me. It was complex, even more so then the rest of the ship. Holoscreens and colorful control panels everywhere. I felt almost nervous, because if the captain was to suddenly be hurt I would have no idea how to fly this thing. Glancing around I found the man whom I knew from Eve's description to be Auto. I shrunk back, hiding under one of the many control desks as he turned around. Walking toward GO-4 and Eve he revealed a wheel he had been standing at. It was white with one red spot in the middle that reminded me creepily of an eye. It seemed to glare at me and I felt compelled to move my hiding spot.

"Directive complete sir," GO-4 said saluting.

Auto nodded and looked down at Eve sleeping, his expression changing from an official look to looking a little bit guilty. "I will wake the captain," He tapped a few buttons on the bag that Eve was still clutching and said, "Eve's security cameras are off." Then he began to walk toward where I was creeping forward with the mission of getting out of sight of the wheel.

Suddenly the ground opened up underneath me and I fell some six or so feet into another room. I rolled to the side and groaned, clutching the hand that I landed on. From the pain and the way my finger was bent I knew it was broken. "Great," I muttered. Turning around I saw Auto drop lightly from the hole in the ceiling, landing perfectly in front of me with his back turned.

"Captain, you are needed on the bridge," he stated and pressed a button to his left which set off the slight beeping noise of an alarm clock. Then Auto reached up and grabbed the edges of the hole still in the ceiling and pulled himself up flawlessly as if he had done this everyday. The hole closed shutting off the only light in the room. I sat soundlessly listening to the beeping of the alarm clock and finally the sound of someone slapping at it until it shut off.

A light started to come on, dim at first and very slowly getting brighter giving color to the medium sized room. This room was a little more old fashioned then the bridge, a large, high def computer screen built into the wall instead of a holoscreen and a few items from earth like an actual wood desk and it looked like the pillow was stuffed with feathers.

On one of the walls there were pictures of the previous captains of the Axiom. Each one getting steadily fatter as the years went on ending with finally a Captain McCrea which, according to the dates under the pictures, hadn't died yet. This picture was positioned over a bed that held a man who matched the picture. In the back of each picture stood Auto, with the same look on his face. I raised my eyebrows, how old was he?

I walked closer to see if it was really Auto in each picture. It really was, he had the same face, the same height, the same look about him of almost boredom and annoyance. As I was staring at the last picture where Auto accompanied Captain McCrea, when the Captain rolled over in bed and slapped the recorder strapped to my side. I flinched and the music blasted out, at the loudest volume. _Put on your Sunday clothes theres lots of world out there!_

"I'm up!" The captain yelled, sitting strait up in bed. "Ughh," he groaned and fell back into bed. He reached out and hit a button near his bed which called out 2 women dressed in pink. They pushed passed me barely noticing my presence and began to trim and comb his hair, even brushing his teeth for him. All the while making unneeded comments such as, "You look looovely darling," which were left unanswered.

I sat there awkwardly, not sure exactly what to do. Finally the girls left the room and Captain McCrea started moving forward on his bed now hoverchair. He pushed up against me with his eyes half closed, turning of the tape recorder and making me back up until I was standing in another elevator at the other side of the room. The captain turned around, facing the door as we moved upward. After a very quick ride the door opened up and I was back on the bridge.

I followed the captain out and quickly found another hiding spot. I was lucky enough to have entered while Auto and GO-4 were with there backs to myself and the captain. GO-4 and Auto turned around a saluted to the captain, "Captain, I-"

"Not now Auto, protocol," the captain interrupted in a monotone. He then proceeded to retrieve a cup of coffee (which he needed help to do) and then check all the stats of the different parts of the ship such as the passenger count and the buffet. I wasn't paying much attention to him as Auto and GO-4 had moved aside and I could see Eve. Somewhere in the background of my attention I could here the captain complaining to Auto for not waking him up in time for morning announcements. I turned to watch as the Captain set back the clocks and brought himself up on the main screens of the ship.

"Good morning! Welcome to day 255670 on the Axiom, the weather is a balmy 72 degrees and sunny and the ship's log is telling me that today is the 700th year anniversary of our five year cruise. I'm sure that our forefathers will be happy to see that we are doing the exact same thing they were doing…So! Be sure to ask for your sep-tua-centennial cupcake in a cup! Wow, look at that! So-" He paused, "Hey Auto, what's that blinking light?" And his image faded from the screens.

"Captain, one of the probes returned positive,"

"Positive? But…None of the girls ever return…positive…"

While they were talking GO-4's eyes began wandering the room where they finally rested on me. Her eyes went wide and her mouth dropped open, "Auto!" He shot her a glare that silenced her.

"GO-4 you are dismissed,"  
"B-But…" Then her face went blank, she nodded sharply, and walked off. As she left she looked over at me again and shook her head disbelievingly.

"So uhh, should we wake her up?" McCrea asked. Auto nodded and moved closer to Eve. I perked up and leaned forward. _Eve._ As Auto tapped a few buttons on Eve's hoverbed, the Captain reached over and pressed a blinking green button on one of the tables. I didn't pay much attention as the bridge shut down around me, screens coming down over windows and doors double locking, all I had eyes for was Eve, as she slowly came awake.

* * *

**So there ya go. I wanted to show in this chapter a little of GO-4's directive which I would think was something on the lines of 'follow whatever Auto says without question even if Wall-E is hiding right there' **

**Remember to write a review! It encourages me to write faster!**


	11. Have 'WallE' Cleaned

**Another Chapter! I'm trying my best to get as many chapter out as possible but last semester I didn't get the kind of grades I wanted so I have been putting more effort into my schoolwork. I solemnly swear (that i'm up to no good) no I swear that I will see this story through to the end. Even if I am gone for a while I promise I will finish this story. And not in 3 years.**

**Here's a shout out to all you people who favorite but dont review! Thanks!**

**Oh yes and I got to throw in a little AutoxEve that I wanted to do so bad. Cause I like the idea of Eve having love issues to sort out in her head. There's gonna be a bit of that. I hope it didn't sound totally lame.**

* * *

I opened my eyes, confused to where I was. "Wall-E…?" I muttered looking around for the little cleaner who had done the impossible, who had actually found plant life. Instead of a dingy little building on Earth I was lying on a hoverbed, on the bridge, surrounded by Auto and Captain McCrea. "Oh-Uh, Captain!" I stammered as I scrambled on to my feet and saluted. Around me the bridge was still shutting down which, according to my training, was normal procedure if a plant was retrieved.

A scanner came out of the ceiling spinning around until it trained on me and the bag that was resting next to me. I quickly grabbed it, not wanting it to get damaged. Lights in the bridge went from light red to a bright green and then dimmed down. While this went on Auto stood expressionless and the Captain looked around fearfully but quietly.

A holoscreen on one of the walls lit up showing Shelby Forthright, smiling per usual as the BnL jingle played. I rolled my eyes. I had heard this speech before when looking through some old files, instead of paying attention to the idiot, I let my eyes wander around the room. I ended up looking over at Auto to find that he was looking at me. He looked away. I blushed remembering a conversation I had with my sisters.

_Danielle: "Eve, you cant really be that oblivious?" *puts hands on hips* "Its sooo obvious that Auto likes you!"_

_ Jessica : "Yeah! You're like, the only person on this ship he even talks to!"_

_ Samantha: "Well what about GO-4?"_

_ Danielle: "What? That emotionless freak? Yeah right," _

_ Eve: "You guys do know that Auto is just as emotionless right?"_

_ Danielle, Jessica, and Samantha: "Yeah, but he's sooo hot!"_

_ Eve: *facepalm*_

It made me wonder a lot about Auto.

"…and the -Axiom- will navigate your return home. See you real soon!" As soon as Shelby disappeared a book popped out of a slot on a wall. Auto walked over and picked it up, delivering it to the Captain. Squinting at the cover of the book McCrea read slowly "Op-ration Man-wel…mm…Manuel! Relay instructions!" Nothing happened. "Manuel?" Auto stepped forward, opened the first page of the book, and stepped back. I tried not to laugh.

"Oh wow! Would you look at that?" The captain lifted the next page slightly to check if it was all like that. "Step 1, confirm acquisition."

A metallic female voice repeated "Confirm acquisition," and a large machine unfolded from the ceiling, coming to rest in front of the captain, startling him.

"Uhh…"

His voice echoed back and the metallic woman voice spoke again "Acquisition Confirmed."

Arms came down from the ceiling, grabbing me by the shoulders and taking the bag from me. One of the little metallic fingers tapped a code into the key pad on the bag and backed up. I smiled finally able to show Auto and the Captain the result of all my hard work. The bag clicked unlocked and opened slowly to reveal, nothing.

My heart stopped. It couldn't be empty! I had seen the plant, put it in the bag and locked it myself. I still felt a little tired from sleeping for so long but I was sure that my directive had been completed. I looked up at the Captain and Auto staring at me and I blushed feeling horribly embarrassed. I didn't have it, I didn't have the plant and now…

"Its empty," The Captain said, breaking the silence that had followed. Hearing those words made me want to cry. I had failed. "Why don't we scan it to make sure?" He was an idiot, it was obviously empty. Empty. What could have gone wrong? No one could have possibly taken it except…My eyes widened, Wall-E. In the background I could hear McCrea and Auto talking but I was wrapped up in my own thoughts. Was it possible that the cleaner had hacked my bag? If you entered the code wrong it would shock you, badly.

It was impossible. _Unless of course- _My thought processes was interrupted by someone tapping me on the shoulder. I glanced over at them, "Not now I- Wall-E!" It was him, standing there smiling at me, still covered with dirt from head to toe looking just like he did when I was on Earth. Except for one thing, he was on the bridge of the Axiom. My mouth fell open a bit.

"Wall-E! What are you doing?" I whispered.

"Making sure you're okay,"

"Look, I'm fine. Now where is the plant?!"

"Plant?"

I groaned and grabbed the lunch box hanging by a rope at his waste. I opened it up, still thinking maybe he had taken it. "Yes, the plant, the little green thing in the shoe! If I don't find it…" Getting desperate I began to glance around. Searching the floor and under the tables, thinking maybe just maybe it was somewhere around here. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Wall-E join me.

"Maybe we should send her to the Repair Ward." My eyes widened and I straitened up. My directive was urging me strongly not to argue with the captain but more then anything else in the world I wanted to scream no. Not the Repair Ward, anything but the Repair Ward. "Yeah, it would be best if-" all of a sudden the Captain yelled and pointed at Wall-E. Even Auto looked surprised that Wall-E was there. He looked over at me accusingly. I looked down at my feet. Wall-E was ruining everything.

Wall-E looked up seeing the attention finally on him. He walked right up to the captain and grabbed his hand. "Wall-E" he said shaking his hand. He then turned to Auto and introduced himself to Auto as well. The captain glanced down at his hand seeing the dirt Wall-E had left. Auto as well was wiping off one of his gloves.

The Captain turned to Auto "Have 'Wall-E' cleaned."

* * *

**The constant request, please review!!**

**Well the next chapter is going to be the Repair Ward! Oh gosh this is going to be interesting, please stick with me!**

**I also take constructive criticism real well, so if you don't like something, please mention it!**


	12. The Repair Ward

**(enter excuse for being lazy here)**

**Okay! Yeah! The next chapter. Oh gosh the Repair Ward. I had a lot of fun doing this one as I wanted to go into some background stories of the people there and how they got there. The main problem I had with this chapter was, what was I going to do to Eve to get Wall-E to freak out. I finally came up with an idea though. Took me soooo long.**

**Oh yes, this next paragraph is a pretty important piece of information as not only are we going to use this in this chapter but in a few chapters I'm going to use it again.**

**The workers on the Axiom have a small plug about the size of a button on your jeans on the back of their neck just under their skull. It allows doctors and the captain to access memory files stored on the chip in their brains, briefly mentioned in an earlier chapter. If you've ever seen the Matrix, it kinda looks like that the plug on their necks, but a bit smaller. First generation earth cleaners had this as well as the chip in their brain, but obviously it can't be passed on genetically so Wall-E doesn't have anything of the sort.**

**And keep in mind that what Wall-E sees happening to Eve isn't exactly what's happening.**

**

* * *

  
**

I traveled back down the elevator this time happily sitting next to Eve on hovering transportation. GO-4 sat driving it, looking back incredulously at me every once in a while. As we passed the woman at the computer she smiled and waved enthusiastically at me. I waved back. When we entered the throng of people again I looked over at Eve, meaning to start a conversation with her but she was staring angrily ahead. "Evah, what's wrong?"

"Shut up! I don't want to hear it! It's your damn fault we're going to the Repair Ward!"

I looked down quickly. "Sorry," I muttered apologetically. I felt my eyes getting watery. What had I done? GO-4 was staring at me again, this time sympathetically. The three of us sat in an awkward, heavy silence until the end of the ride. As we went lower and lower into the ship the crowds thinned out and became different types of people. More people holding tools and cleaning supplies then people holding food and paintbrushes.

Even with Eve's reaction to the Repair Ward which must have been a horrible place I was slightly happy when we arrived so that the silence could finally be broken. "Here we are," GO-4 said getting out and typing a code into a door. The door slid open revealing a very large white room with tons of little almost cages but people sat in them. These people seemed slightly disturbed. There were two people playing tennis across the room, a boy a little older then me being dragged off into another room, holding an umbrella, and a man attacking the person in the cage next to him and was quickly restrained.

Running back and forth between the people were doctors in white clothes who seemed thoroughly busy. A man came up to Eve and myself introducing himself and proceeded to reassure Eve that it was just a checkup to make sure her chip wasn't harming her memory and that she wouldn't be here for long.

"Yeah, whatever."

"And who's this?" He gave me this fake 'everything is fine and happy!' smile.

"Wall-E," I said putting out my hand. He grabbed my hand and flipped it over, looking at my broken finger. I winced

"Eh, how did you get that? Oh well, we'll fix it up nicely," he called someone over, "Wall-E, you go with Jessica here. Eve come with me."

As Jessica led me away, I watched the man lead Eve into the same room where the boy with the umbrella was dragged. The wall separating that room from this one was semi see through, letting me see the outlines of anyone in there. I could see one of the doctors trying to take the Umbrella Boy's umbrella. He was holding on to it with all his might. Eventually though another doctor pulled him away, causing him to fall and bang his head.

I started to feel seriously worried for Eve. And I really didn't trust that doctor. As I walked behind Jessica I bumped into one of the patients. She looked like one of the two pink girls who had brushed the Captain's hair but instead of long dark pink hair she had short neon pink hair. Her clothing was a bit different too.

"Ugh, when was the last time you cut your hair?" She grabbed me and immediately tried to get her scissors to my hair but was yanked back by one of the doctors who started yelling for help. She struggled to cut my hair but I had backed away out of her reach. "Lemme go!" she screamed and started throwing make up at me. I dodged most of it but was hit by one packet before she was finally restrained.

Jessica grabbed my arm and led me off from the screaming girl and over to one of the little blue cage things. "Here Wall-E, stay here while we get some medication for you hand and get you a bath going." She glanced around and grabbed a much younger doctor running by. "Get a bath running in one of the private rooms, and get me a doctor as well." I sat down with my back up against the wall.

I glanced over to my right where a young man was sitting with a paintbrush and a huge collection of paints. His hair was dark and his clothes were paint splattered. On the floor was a mural of some sorts but half of it had been smudged. He was currently working on fixing that half. He saw me staring at him and flicked some paint at me, adding to the make up mess on my face.

"Hey!"

To my left a man piped up "Don't mind him, he's not real-real-ACHOO! Ack! Ehh, I meant to say he's not really happy. He's been (excuse me) ACHOO! Stuck her for a while." He was tall and had a vacuum he was leaning on. Scattered on the floor were dirty tissues and in his hands was a nearly empty tissue box. "Here, clean up your face, you're a mess." He handed me a towel he had pulled out of his pocket and sneezed again.

"Thanks,"

"I'm Vac, and you?"

"Wall-E" I reached out to shake his hand

"I'd shake your hand but you don't want ta get sick too," He sneezed again. "That's Van Gogh he got stuck in here for n-n-ACHOO not following his directive. Says he's doesn't want to repair paint jobs, he wants to create art. And that girl who attacked you with the ma-make ACHOO ehh.. with the make up earlier is just a bit crazy. Her chip malfunctioned, she used to be quite talented but," He shrugged and sneezed, "Sometimes those things happened."

I nodded and glanced over to where I could see the outline of Eve standing, talking to the doctor.

"Hey, don't worry about-a-ACHOO," he groaned, "Don't worry about her, she'll be fine. Jus' a checkup."

"But what about him?" I responded, pointing at umbrella boy, thinking about how he had gotten hurt.

"Oh him?" he sneezed, "He's an interesting story, he managed to-ACHOO-to rig the lido deck so it rained whenever the tram passed ever since then…" Vac talked a lot, sneezing every once in a while. I tuned him out after a while and sat watching Eve who seemed to be still talking to the doctor.

"Okay Wall-E, come here," Jessica was back. Now she had a small needle and a clean pair of clothes. "Just sit still, I'm going to give you a shot that's going to make your finger all better!" She spoke with a sickly sweet voice, like I was 5. I sat still, and let her inject me with the red liquid. I winced as the pain hit me. "Good! Now just wait a minute and flex your finger."

I stretched my hand and fingers out. "Ow!" I exclaimed and yanked my hand back.

"Ehh? It didn't work? Umm, here, let me put your fingers in a cast. We can then take some blood samples and figure out why it didn't work." She grabbed my hand roughly and put a finger splint on it. "Here follow me," she clicked a button and the blue walls of my cage disappeared.

As I was following Jessica I looked over at Eve again and my eyes went wide. Her arms were being restrained by one of the doctors while the other one stuck what looked like a long cord with a pointed end into her neck. She fell over. "Eve!" I yelled and without thinking went sprinting across the Repair Ward. My momentum was too great though and I slammed into the glass wall breaking it.

"Wall-E! What are you doing?"

* * *

**Thanks for reading, please review!**

**This was such a hard chapter to write...Gosh...I didn't really go over it so there might be some typos, I apologize, I just really wanted to get this up. BTW if you have ever played Bioshock/Bioshock 2 you should check out my fanfiction for it :D**


	13. MO's Job

**Just bringing you up to speed on what M-O has been up to, don't bother reviewing.**

**

* * *

**

Where the heck did he think he was going? The footprints led this way and that, across crowded hallways and up escalators. I was doubled over scrubbing away each one individually. This was going to take forever. If only I could catch up to him, then I could give that boy a good cleaning. My helmet beeped again, "Foreign Contaminant."

"Yeah yeah I know."


	14. Running From the Repair Ward

**OH HAI GUYS**

**So…what's up?**

**I, uh, I watched Wall-E today.**

**I also reread this story.**

**I really hated it. :/**

**So yeah.**

**Story will now (hopefully) be updated every weekend. Or every other weekend.**

**OH AND ONE MORE THING. I changed my penname. I used to be KreeBlackFeather. I am now known as Pumpkin2Face.**

**

* * *

**

Jack, one of the doctors held both my wrists, checking my pulse while the doctor from earlier stuck the plug into the back of my neck. I winced and stumbled forward a bit, but ended up tripping, falling to the floor. "Ah! Eve! Are you okay?"

"Yeah, whatever." I straitened up and was hit by a flying shard of glass. The plug in my neck slowed me down in every aspect. I couldn't see right, everything was blurry. I heard the glass shattering a second after I got the cut on my cheek. One of the nurses let out a shriek and I reached up foggily to pull the cord out of my neck. _They probably need my help._ My vision straitened out as the cord clattered to the ground.

The room was in motion. The man with the umbrella had taken the distraction and tried to make a break for it. Two doctors were reaching for stun guns and on the floor in front of my knelt Wall-E where he had obviously tripped. He was now holding my gun which I supposed had fallen out of its holster. Behind Wall-E was a hole in the glass where he had crashed through. "Wall-E! What are you doing?"

"Eva!" He was holding out my gun to me with the handle facing toward me and the barrel facing away. He was so shaken that for a minute I felt kind of bad for him. Then I noticed all the doctors staring and I felt my cheeks begin to burn. I went to snatch the gun from Wall-E and he flinched, pulling the trigger.

"No!" The blast from the gun slammed into a panel on the wall, exploding. There was a moment of silence then all the cages holding in the mentally unstable patients of the repair ward sputtered out. I snatched my gun back, "Wall-E! What have you done!" That was the last thing I heard before the room was filled with the screams of doctors and the yelling of the now freed members of the repair ward. These members formed a mob that shattered what was left of the glass and grabbed myself and Wall-E.

I yelled and struggled trying to get away from the cheering mob of, in my opinion, complete idiots. They were going to be so much worse off then they were before because they ran. And Wall-E and I were going to get bunched in with them. Although at this point I was wondering if maybe Wall-E belonged with them. Wall-E beside me was struggling as well, someone jostled his recorder and that song from the movie back on earth started playing. "_Put on your Sunday clothes..._"

Suddenly the group stopped and Wall-E and I were pushed to the front. In front of us was a well equipped force of Security units, the one in the very front ordered us to halt. To my left Wall-E was still holding my gun and I realized it was making the Security units shifty. "Give me that!" I snapped and snatched the gun from him. At that moment one of the guards clicked something on his helmet, taking a picture.

My eyes widened in horror as holographic signs all over the corridor, and probably the rest of the ship, started to change into an picture of me and Wall-E in a coincidental shot making us look, rather violent. Under the picture the word caution glared and a voice came over the loud speaker "Caution, rouge robots. Caution, rouge robots."

"Oh shoot" I muttered and grabbed Wall-E's hand, dragging him along behind me as the 'rouge robots' turned around and began running away from the Security guys who soon came after them. After a few moments I pushed Wall-E down a hallway, letting the chase continue without the two of us.

Wall-E was muttering apologies and explanations but I wasn't listening. Instead I was going over in my head the quickest routs from here to the escape pods. He stumbled after me as I hurried down various passage ways praying desperately that we wouldn't get caught. Finally after a few close calls we stood in one of the silent hallways leading to the escape pod.

I didn't waste a moment typing in coordinates and preparing the pod for travel, my fingers flying across the keyboard. "Wall-E," I said barely looking up, "Get in the pod."

"Huh?" he gave me this look for a minute. I pursed my lips. He was starting to get on my nerves. Sure he was cute at first but after all he'd put me through today I was sick of it.

"Earth, you're going back to Earth," I said gesturing up to the image of the planet above my head.

"Really?" He was suddenly excited, he entered the pod quickly and sat down on one of the seats. Remembering me he looked up and smiled, motioning for me to join him. Suddenly I realized everything _I _had put _him _through today. He was in a very strange place, surrounded by strange things, and it was probably my fault. How else would he have gotten up here? He just wanted to go home.

"No," I sighed, "I need to stay here and carry out my directive."

"What? Wait!" He called as I started punching some more things in, "Then I'm

not going!"

"Wall-E!" I exclaimed as he hurried to my side, sitting down stubbornly. I almost

giggled. "Get back into-" My sentence was cut off by the sounds of someone hurrying down the hallway. I clicked the shut down button for the pod and without needing to say anything the two of us pressed up against the wall while ducking down into the shadows.

"GO-4" I hissed as she entered the room and began starting up the pod. There had always been something I didn't like about her. She followed Auto far too blindly. She had so little free will. The pod hissed open again and she stepped forward pulling something from her bag. "The plant!" I exclaimed as she dropped the beautiful, life filled shoe onto the floor.

GO-4 turned back to launch the pod as I began calculating how I could stop her. "Okay Wall-E when I-" but he was already in the pod picking up the plant. He looked at me happily.

"No!" I nearly shrieked as behind me GO-4 clicked the launch button and the pod slammed shut, Wall-E and the plant flying out into space.

* * *

**Pffft…**

**I don't expect you to review. I deserve to be ignored like I ignored you guys D:**

**I still love you though! :D Thanks for reading!  
**

**And now a shameless advertisement! Here to do the talking is the one, the only, Edward!**

**Ed: Hi?**

**Me: Say what I told you to say!**

**Ed: Roy Mustang is dead sexy in a miniskirt?**

**Me: *****blushes, panicked* No no no! Not that! You remember? Wall-E?**

**Ed: Oh yeah, if you know me, and you like this guy *grabs human!Wall-E***

**Wall-E: Ah!**

**Ed: Then check out the author's messed up crossover.**

**Wall-E: *smiles, a little nervous* Please do!**

**Me: :D Aren't they the best? The crossover is called 'Of Roommates and Automail' It features Edward Elric, Wall-E, Winry, and Eve. (Maybe I'll do a second chapter with Alphonse and M-O? Right now its just a oneshot)**


	15. Define Dancing

**Okay, seriously I wish I thought of this earlier (Did I? I might have mentioned it in an author's note) Well Wall-E, Eve, Auto and the rest are all built to need less oxygen, less food, less water etc. That would explain their ability to survive in outer space *waves hand nonchalantly* Plot holes….**

I didn't even check to see if GO-4 had left before I sprinted out from my hiding place and into the airlock. I slammed my fist into the control panel and felt the breath leave my lungs as I was launched into space. Kicking my shoes together I felt a blast of power under my feet as I began speeding toward the disappearing life pod.

Panic had me wishing I could go faster. Praying that the life pod wouldn't get too far. If there had been air I would have sighed in relief as I noticed I had the speed to keep up, but just as I was thinking that a blast of hot air knocked me back. My eyes widened in horror as pieces of shrapnel from the now destroyed life pod came flying by me. "No. No no no no" I muttered. I wanted to scream, I wanted to cry, I wanted to pretend that didn't just happen. "Wall-E."

I felt not only depressed but horrendously guilty. He went into that life pod because of me, because he wanted to help me and all I had been was cold to him. "Wall-E!" I shouted, because suddenly he was heading toward me clutching desperately to a fire extinguisher. The image was almost comical and I had to grab him to keep him from flying by me.

"You're okay!" I exclaimed and went to pull him into a hug but he pushed me away.

"Wait, look!" And he was pulling something out of the lunch box tied to his pants, and he was pushing a small brown shoe into my hand. A small brown shoe with a tiny hint of green poking out. The plant. I snatched it quickly putting it into my bag, so nothing else could happen to it, before I grabbed Wall-E joyfully spinning around.

"I can't believe it! You're okay and the plant is okay and" I was babbling but I couldn't help myself. I stopped spinning abruptly and kissed Wall-E on the cheek. "Thank you!"

He froze, lifting his hand to his cheek slowly as he let himself drift off into space, barely griping the fire extinguisher. I giggled as I watched his surprise. "Come on Wall-E lets go back," I said motioning to the ship.

"Ah?" He snapped back into reality and stared at me. "Let's fly around for a bit," He suddenly said, spinning around with the fire extinguisher to emphasize his point. I paused, suddenly remembering the freedom of earth, of being able to fly with no restrictions. I could feel the slight urging in my mind again, telling me to bring the plant to the captain.

"Sure,"

* * *

"Have Wall-E cleaned." Captain McCrea ordered staring down at the cleaner bot who was now introducing himself to Auto with a smile on his face. _How did he get all the way here from the trash levels? _McCrea glanced down at his hand again where the dirt from Wall-E was still sitting. _What do you call this?_ He wondered, the name of it escaping him at the moment. After all he had lived his life on a perfectly clean ship where nothing was unclean.

Behind him Auto was ordering GO-4 to bring Wall-E and Eve to the repair ward but the captain was only interested in the computer. He tilted his hand so the dirt fell on the scanner and spoke to the computer. "Computer, analyze" he ordered.

"Analyzing," it responded. The computer loaded for a second before launching into a scientific analysis of a substance that the captain now knew was dirt. He let his mind wander, being brought back to the computer when it said "-also called Earth."

"Computer, define Earth."

"Earth." It responded loading up a picture taken from space of the blue planet while it defined it orally. Quickly following that picture were many others, featuring farms, cities, grass, plants people, building, flowers, animals, and numbers of other things the captain had never seen. McCrea's eyes went wide.

"Define sky!" The Captain exclaimed, excited as the computer continued. He sat for hours learning about earth through asking for definitions of words he heard in an earlier definition.

"Captain, it is your required resting period," Auto suddenly appeared behind the captain causing him to jolt slightly, scared for a moment.

"Look at this Auto!" McCrea said excitedly tugging on his sleeve. "Look at them. Their 'dancing' and look at this!" He pulled up some pictures of plants. "On earth you grow your own food, all kinds of things. And nothing in a cup!"

"Sir, now is not the time," Auto interrupted leaning over to turn the computer off. "Goodnight." A hole appeared in the ceiling and Auto pulled himself up flawlessly through it leaving the captain to find his way to bed. McCrea grumbled, staring up at the place where Auto had disappeared for a moment before inching his hover chair back over to the computer.

"Computer, define dancing," He whispered.

* * *

Eve remembered a time when she was a bit younger. About fifteen. When she and her sisters had gone to meet the captain for the first time. She and the other girls had ridden up an elevator and been led by GO-4 down many halls before they had all been sitting in the captain's room waiting for him. They apparently had arrived early because they waited for a long time before finally they had become bored and found themselves using his computer to educate themselves about earth.

"Computer! What are they doing here?" One of them had called out, tapping the screen.

"This video exhibits dancing."

"Define Dancing," Eve had commanded a moment later.

"Dancing: A series of movements involving two partners, where speed and rhythm match harmoniously with music. "

"Not necessarily." All the girls jumped, caught red handed using the captain's computer without permission. Auto stood behind them and said, "Dancing isn't necessarily preformed between two partners, a person can dance alone. This definition is faulty." Eve was sure that at that moment he was literally making a mental note to fix the definition.

"Oh." One of the girls said.

"You didn't know?"

"We've never heard of dancing before now." A different sister responded.

Somehow moments later one of Eve's sisters was being slowly led by Auto to some music he had put on. He instructed robotically to the blushing girls to just be led by their partner. He eventually switched from the first girl to the next and then eventually to Eve who blushed just as red as the others at every touch. It was a precious memory.

Now there was no music and not a touch shared only spins and laughter but Eve felt even happier then she had before. It was dancing. Through the fire blasts from the rockets of the ship, past the gaping windows where two people waved at them, weaving through the lights on the outside of the ship, past another window where Eve would swear it was M-O staring at them. It was a wonderful feeling of not having to care and of just feeling nothing but happy.

Far too soon Wall-E sputtered to a stop as the extinguisher ran out. He grinned at Eve and she grabbed him, supporting him as she would if he had a hurt leg, and pulled him back to the ship, using an open door as her way back in.

"That was fun!"

"Yeah," she responded smiling. _Dancing._ Eve wanted to dance again some day. She sighed as she daydreamed of a time where she and Wall-E could dance with gravity and music.

**Thanks for reading! :D**


End file.
